The Thorn of a Rose
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: After Hinata dies, Naruto is left to stare at her grave stone and his fresh memories. ONESHOT


**Title:** The Thorn of a Rose

**Summary:** After Hinata dies, Naruto is left to stare at her grave stone and his fresh memories. -ONESHOT-

**Rated**: T for swearing….and other stuff. (_wink wink_) (( No, not really…!))

**Publish Date:** November 4, 2006

**Progress:** It's done! (_Sings and prances around_)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or the Lyrics to _Death of a Rose_ by **Under Black Clouds** okay? The only thing I won is the plot…man, I hate my pathetic excuse for life…(_sighs in an emo way_)

**Key**

_Italics_—song lyrics

**Bold**---flashbacks

Regular---present

---**The Thorn of a Rose**---

_A grey December day in the cemetery  
he is standing at her gravestone  
and he is reading the golden epitaph  
lost in remembrance...once more._

The sun hid behind the grey clouds, the sky whispering nothings to the trees. The birds were no where in sight; the rain beginning to fall was gloomy as the weather, and sad as the only person in the cemetery.

Naruto was kneeled in front of a grave stone, the rain making it damp and dark. His eyes were casted to the ground, searching the soil in sadness. The grave stone read:

**Hyûga Hinata**

91-06

**R.I.P**

Naruto flinched as he read it. He couldn't believe she was dead. Hinata, the one who would turn red and stutter around everyone she talked to. Hinata, the one who would give and not think about what she would receive.

He shook his head, as if trying to forget everything about her death, about what he saw.

**Blood spread all over, like an endless flowing river. The scent tickled the wild animal's noses as they hid in the shadows, Neji standing not too far away from a body, his back turned to it coldly. Hinata lay there, panting with her eyes shut. Neji walked away, his eyes narrowed and silent. Naruto jumped at him, anger flaring in his eyes. **

"**YOU DAMN BASTARD!" He screamed.**

**Neji dodged it, striking him in stomach. He fell to the ground, wincing in pain. And Neji walked away in the shadows, his mission complete. Naturo crawled over to where Hinata lay, and placed his hand on her head as her breathing became raspy and shallow.**

"**D-Did y-you no…notice…m…e…me…" She gasped weakly.**

**Naruto felt tears build in his eyes and he held back a sob.**

"**Yes, I noticed you, Hinata. I noticed you."**

Naruto let a growl rumble in his throat at the though of Neji, that's bastard who killed Hinata then left. He buried his face in his hands, and closed his eyes. His shoulders sagged, and the rain soaked him head to toe, but he didn't seem to notice at all.

_Her beauty was a flower in bloom  
the nicest thing in his life  
her face was the most wonderful creation  
that a man could think of.  
Her presence makes him happy  
every touch a caress  
her voice made him feel so whole  
every word a harmony._

Hinata would always smile no matter what happened; even when Naruto would accidentally hurt her in a way. She was shy, sure, but he loved her. He had loved her since the day he saw her, but he didn't know it until it was too late. If only he would have realized it sooner, they could have been together…she wouldn't be dead. He peeked from between his hands, his tears making him even wetter with the rain. His nose twitched at the scents tickling his nose. Blood, soil, salt…death…he raised his head to he could look at the grave again. Her face was burned into his mind, her beauty and her voice, the way she blushed and the way she talked in barely a whisper…

_Her life put to a sudden end  
how can he go on  
with her love taken from him  
he is shattered.  
Happiness has disappeared  
what's left is pain and grief  
the rose is dead and withered  
but the thorns forever grow._

Naruto remembered when Hinata gave him his birthday present and how shy she was to hand it to him…

"**N-N-N-Nar…Naruto-k-ku…kun…" Hinata stuttered, her face red like a tomato.**

**Naruto looked over at her with a goofy grin.**

"**Yeah?" **

**She blushed a deeper shade of red, and shoved a small box into his hands, and stuttered,**

"**H-H-Happy…B-B-Birth-d-day!" **

**A t that she ran off, leaving a confused Naruto and a small, wrapped box.**

Naruto gazed with a pale and sad face at her grave. She didn't deserve to die, she didn't! She was kind, shy, loyal, sweet, happy, kind and caring, giving and selfless. She was perfect in every way; she was…his own angel…

_Your presence made me happy  
every touch like a last caress  
your voice made me feel so whole  
every word a harmony.  
Your life put to a sudden end  
how can I go on  
with your love taken from me  
I am shattered._

He hung his head low, tears falling freely down his face. He gripped onto the soil dirt, his eyes shut tightly. All his memories with her flashed through his mind, making his heart feel swollen and hollow with emptiness. Like when she tripped on a beetle, and fell on her face and how he helped her, and how she snuck a valentine's card to him, how she gave him the best presents. How she would smile, and blush and speak. The way she walked, talked, looked….everything about her made him smile and feel so…so happy. He didn't notice that behind him, Hinata's spirit was standing there, with pure white wings.

She placed her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder, tears and a smile landing softly onto her face.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

"I love you…"

With that, she disappeared, a white light traveling into the sky and through the clouds…

_Happiness has disappeared  
what's left is pain and grief  
the rose is dead and withered  
but the thorns forever grow.  
I breathe your remembrance  
I feel your external love in me. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**((It's done! You like it? Was it sad, cheesy, nice…? Well, please R&R! THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU! Well, those who will review…that is….XP I hope you liked it!))**


End file.
